Are Some Promises Best Broken?
by wakingdreams336
Summary: What will happen between Peter and Gwen? Will Peter keep his promise that he made to the late Police Captain who was none other than Gwen's Dad? Starts from where the 2012 movie 'The Amazing Spiderman' left off :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE FRIENDSHIP okay so this is my first fanfic and im scared. Please be nice humans. So im loving the new Spiderman movie with - wait for it - Andrew Garfield *ah fangirling* so yeah I know it came out months ago and I wrote this like AS SOON AS I came home from seeing it but ive only just decided to publish it.. erm yeah that is all. hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Peter's POV:

Rolling over to see the glowing green numbers on his digital clock by his bedside, Peter sighed. 11:49pm. Why couldn't he get to sleep?  
Groaning he roughly rubbed the stubble on his chin, of course he knew why; the image of Gwen's face as she turned away from him that day was burned into his memories and he couldn't stop thinking of the last few words he had spoken to her.  
The last thing he'd wanted was to cause her pain, but he'd _promised_.  
Reliving those last moments at the top of the OSCORP tower as he knelt over the dying police captain, he once again felt his own anguish and indecision.  
"Keep Gwen out of it" he gasped on his last breath "Promise me."  
Hell, he hadn't wanted to say yes. Still didn't. He'd longed to be with Gwen and had wanted her for so long now. These past few weeks he'd had with her had been a type of heaven, even better than he'd imagined.  
But how can you say no to a dying man's last and final wish? It had been almost three weeks since she'd come to speak with him at his house that day and a week or so before that since he had held her in his arms. It felt like years.  
Every day the ache in his chest got a little worse, the pain of not getting a glimpse of her some days compared with the agony of seeing her and knowing she wasn't and couldn't be his.

Gwen's POV:

"Tardy again I see Mr. Parker" Miss Bolton said dryly as the subject of my lately nightmarish dreams stumbled into english and practically fell into his seat behind me. As usual my body instantly went on alert becoming tense, back rigid as my hand flew up to nervously play with a strand of hair. Dammit, why did this boy affect me this way? Ever since our first class together three years ago when we were paired up as lab partners in chemistry...  
*Flashback*  
"So.. What about question five 'Prove that limewater turns cloudy when mixed with carbon dioxide.'" I was secretly thrilled about my partner because he was seriously good at all the sciences meaning I could basically let him do all the work this year.  
"Right okay Gwen could you pass me a test tube?" he asked reaching over me to get the limewater. But just as I turned around with the clean test tube, my arm brushed his shooting what felt like an electric shock up my arm. He jumped spilling the limewater all down my front.  
"Shit. Ohh God. Crap I am _so_ so sorry Gwen."  
"Hey its fine accidents happen and limewater isn't harmful so no harm done." I smiled reassuringly at his stricken face brushing some of the liquid off of my top with a paper towel.  
"Here let me help with that" he said as he jumped up taking the towel from my hands. I just sat there amused at him. Finally he noticed he was basically wiping at my chest and he froze, a furious blush spreading over his cheeks.  
"Uhh I uh think its good now umm I'll just get back to the worksheet"  
I playfully smirked at him so he'd know I wasnt offended and pointed to a different question "how about this one then?" he blushed again a gave me a small smile in return "uh yeah okay."  
He was painfully awkward in an adorable shy kind of geeky way but nonetheless I was charmed.  
From then on we'd been quietly shy about each other and formed an uncertain friendship, each painfully aware of the other and since then I had always been aware of him when he was near.  
"Sorry Miss I promise it won't happen again."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Mr Parker."  
Then murmuring under his breath so only I could hear it; "But they're the best kind."  
My heart stuttered, faltered, then started again beating double time. Was there hope? Was there still a chance that he wanted to be with me after my dad promised him to stay away?  
The past few weeks have been awful; not only was I grieving for my father but the one person I needed for love and comfort outside of my family had deserted me. My heart has been in a constant state of shock, pain and bewilderment wondering who will be the next to go?

School was finally over and I was on my way home when a dark-haired woman stopped me "You're Gwen aren't you? Friends with Peter? I'm his aunt if you were wondering, well what am I talking about of course you were!" I smiled liking her immediately. "He told me that you knew about.. him and .. What he can do."  
"Ah yes" I said "but he and I are not together any more."  
She must have seen the sadness in my eyes before I lowered them to the pavement for she asked gently "Do you want to talk about it honey?"  
Tears welling up I nodded, knowing she was the only person I could fully talk to about him as she was the only other person who knew who and what he was. Spilling everything as we sat down on a nearby bench I told her about how happy I was and how sad I am now and how my father made him promise to leave me.  
Patting my shoulder she said "You ought to know how happy he was when you were together and how miserable he is now, moping around the house all day." We lapsed into silence as I wiped my tears away "You know something Gwen.." she trailed off thoughtfully "What?" I asked curiously turning to look at her she had a grin on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eye "Your father.. He made Peter promise to stay away from you didn't he?"  
"Yeah" I answered dejectedly also a little confused about where this was heading.  
"Well he never made _you_ promise to stay away from _Peter_ now did he?" she paused smirking "Just some food for thought really. Well I'd better be going, have a good day Gwen and I hope to see you soon." She winked at me and chuckled as she walked away.  
Thinking over her words it dawned on me and I smiled triumphantly. I think it's time you took matters into you're own hands Gwenivere. Feeling full of control and satisfaction at having a plan I got up to walk the rest of the way home, my chin high, a smile on my face and a bounce in my step that hadn't been there for weeks.

A couple of days later I was standing on the front porch of Peters house. Heart banging in my chest I rang the doorbell and a minute later his aunt opened the door "Ahah!" she said smiling "I wondered when I'd be seeing you here" I grinned back at her "Is Peter in?"  
"Yes he is, although he'd probably tell me to say he was out if he knew you were here. But he's up in his room - first door on the left. Good luck!" I grinned wider chuckling under my breath as I made my way up the stairs "Thanks."  
I stopped outside his door taking a deep breath before knocking softy. I waited. There was no reply.  
Heart sinking I pushed the door open slightly so I could peek inside, the window was wide open. Dammit he must be out being the hero again.  
Thinking I'd wait for him I stepped into the room closing the door behind me. Looking around I suddenly froze.  
Peter was lying on the bed.  
Hoping I hadn't been caught I stepped closer, thankfully he was fast asleep breathing evenly on top of the covers lying on his back, one arm resting on his stomach with the other by his side. It was late morning so I'm guessing he came back in the early hours of the morning too tired other than to take off his suit, collapse on his bed and fall asleep.  
He was also wearing nothing but his boxers and jeans, riding dangerously low on his hips. A fact I had not missed. My breath caught, he just looked so _male_ stretched out across the bed, strong and lengthy with toned muscles in all the right places.  
A familiar desire curled in my stomach. I wanted this boy. Remembering the heat of that first kiss, my only thought was that I wanted to feel that again. Over and over again and I wasnt going to lose it once I had it.  
Suddenly getting an idea on how to wake him up I smirked to myself. I was going to enjoy this. Taking off my shoes coat and jumper I slowly climbed onto the bed so as not to wake him. Cuddling up to his side I hooked one leg over his; half of my body resting on his side. Slowly and deliberately I glided my hands up his chest then started trailing kisses down his neck on his shoulder.  
He moaned deep in his throat arms moving unconsciously to pull my body closer, tighter to his. At the same time one hand grasped my thigh pulling it more firmly onto his leg the other on my waist holding me tighter to his body. Smiling with newfound feminine power I continued exploring with my hands and kissing the corners of his mouth teasing him. "Mmm gwenn.." Startled I looked up thinking he'd woken up and that I'd been found, I saw he was in fact still half asleep.  
Was he dreaming of me? It was too much to ask for. Therefore, naturally I went back to my ministrations.  
Suddenly peter moaned again and rolled over pinning me beneath him his thighs pushing mine apart as he made a space for himself.  
It was then that I felt it, the morning-glory in all its splendor pressing against my thigh as he buried his face into my neck as he inhaled. I gasped at the feel of it which consequently turned out to be the wrong move.  
Peters eyes snapped open wide awake now "What? Gwen? What are you doing here?" Then noticing the position we were currently in; "ah shit!" rolling back off of me he sat on the side of the bed running his hands through his hair, breathing hard.

* * *

**Sooo.. what do you think? If it's disgustingly rubbish just review like 'Mate. Stop.' and I will :P  
****Thanks for sticking through to the end - I have started the next chapter but I don't want to bore anyone TBC?  
Anyways**** bye for now :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey ;) so here's Chapter 2 guys! Just wanted to say how I am soo pleased with the amount of views chapter 1 got and the reviews were great thank youuu :D anyways hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

Peter's POV:

What in the hell is going on?! If there was one time in his life that Peter was absolutely thoroughly and entirely confused, then this would be it. Geometry probably a close second. He had just been dreaming of Gwen - as of lately she was all he dreamt about - when she started running her hands over him and kissing him as she practically lay on top of him. It was the single most erotic experience he'd had. Not that he hadn't had erotic experiences but with Gwen it just felt so different; almost ten times better.  
He had never been so hard in his life breathing in her scent as he rolled her over. She gasped in his ear and as he felt it, he thought it seemed different to the other sensations in the dream more... real.  
He his eyes snapped open. Shit! It was real! Oh my God he'd practically been molesting her as she lay next to him.  
Come to think of it why the hell was she here?!  
His promise to the Captain came floating back to him as he slammed back to reality from the depths of sleep.  
He looked back at her and swallowed, gritting his teeth; she looked good enough to eat. Her hair and clothes rumpled in such a way that it looked like she'd already gone a few rounds in the bed.  
Shifting to try and subtly rearrange the uncomfortable bulge in his pants he looked back at her. "Gwen what are you doing here?"  
She sat up moving next to him "Dad never promised _me_ to stay away from _you_ did he?" she said innocently, big shining eyes.  
Okay. Peter confused.  
"What?"  
She knelt next to me and ran a hand over my neck kissing along the path it left. My breath hitched.  
"He only made _you_ promise not me" she elaborated. Struggling to comprehend whilst being momentarily distracted by her electric touch, it then dawned on me. I turned by body fully around to face her, shock written all over my face. It soon turned to happiness which then quickly turned to want, as my eyes slowly drifted down to her lips.  
"Hello anyone want some lemonade?" Aunt May called through the door. Gwen and I jumped apart averting our eyes. Needing to be with Gwen and get away from the house I called through the door "No thanks Aunt May. Gwen and I are just going out for a bit, see you later."  
Gwen gave me a questioning glance mouthing "We are?" I nodded smirking as I stood up and gestured for her to do the same.  
"Okay honey but don't be out too long, be safe." Aunt May called through the door again.  
"Thanks we will." Gwen moved towards the door but I stayed put, grinning at her "Hey where are you going?"  
"Uh" She faltered. "I thought we were going out?" She had this cute puzzled look on her face. I chuckled "We are, but we're not using the front door." Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she looked excited but a little nervous. Wanting to reassure her I asked "Do you trust me?"  
"Yes" She smiled her shy smile at me and my heart beat painfully in my chest. I opened my arms to her hesitantly and she immediately stepped into them wrapping her arms tight around my neck. Grinning like the Cheshire cat over the top of her head I held her close.  
We stood there, by the window for what was probably a while but only seemed like minutes. Just revelling in the shared closeness that we had both been missing in the last few weeks.  
Then I picked her up bridal style making her squeal and climbed out of the window. With one arm wrapped around her small waist and both of her wrapped tightly around my neck, I took her to my all time favourite place. All the way loving the feel of her body wrapped tightly around mine.

~O~

I climbed up and finally set her down on the roof of what I had come to call 'my skyscraper', it had the best view for miles with a jutting bit of roof for shelter, flat floor and a low wall around the edge.  
I reluctantly set Gwen down and couldn't stop staring at her flushed excited face would she look like that aroused in my bed? Chasing the thought out of my treacherous mind I led her over to the wall towards the rooftop entrance of the building. Cradling her face in my hands I couldn't breathe.  
Any hint that she wanted me back and I would take it.  
Take _her_ more likely, I thought wryly the want still having not died down since the moment I woke up. If anything, it was stronger.  
She closed her eyes leaning closer to me, a soft noise in the back of her throat "Peter.."  
"Yes Gwen?"  
"I've missed you so much.. Please, I - I need you."  
Desire slammed through me and I crushed my lips to her's, sucking her bottom lip asking - _begging_ for entrance.  
She opened her mouth and a deep noise sounded in the back of my throat. Her taste almost bringing me to my knees.  
Needing more I laced her fingers in mine bringing them up above her head, my hips pushing her back against the wall. Her body writhed beneath my weight pressing herself impossibly closer to me.  
She pulled back gasping for breath so I simply took the opportunity and started kissing down her neck, sucking her earlobe and at the little hollow where her neck and shoulder meet.  
She moaned my name and Christ did my name upon her lips sound good. I continued kissing her there as it seemed to be a sweet spot, before moving back up to her lips.  
I let her hands go thrusting my own into her hair before moving down past her chest to her waist and hips. I pulled her to me pressing myself to her causing us both to moan simultaneously. She scraped her fingers through my hair tugging at the back of my neck, holding my mouth to hers.  
Suddenly a plane soared above us, the sound making us jump apart both breathing heavily staring in wonder at each other. Slowly, I pulled her down to sit wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on hers as we caught our breath. The disturbing thought running through my head that I wouldn't have, _couldn't_ have stopped even if I'd tried.

Gwen's POV:

Oh. My. God. That was the most amazing, wonderful, fantastic experience of my life. Just knowing it was _Peter_ I was kissing, _Peter's_ hands that were touching me was enough to make me melt on the spot.  
"I've missed you too Gwen, so much. But do you know what I've missed the most?"  
"What Peter?" I breathed in reply still half dazed.  
"This. Just holding you in my arms, knowing that you're mine."  
My breath caught at his words and my heart felt like it would almost burst out my chest. Sitting up I gave him a tender kiss on his cheek "Me too." I whispered back.  
I cuddled closer into him my fingers trailing random patterns on his chest. Yet after a minute of so he caught my hand with his "God. Stop. Gwen, I can't. Feels.. feels too nice."  
I grinned into his shoulder. Knowing I could do that to him with a simple touch made me feel so happy and full of feminine power, reminding me of my morning experiments. "So did you like my little wake up call earlier?" I asked him sweetly.  
He groaned tipping his head back against the wall "Did I ever. Gwen that was.. It was.." Sighing he said "Gwen you have no idea how you affect me."  
Smiling I moved so I was straddling his hips, my hands on his chest and I lent forward brushing my lips with his only just touching. "So you're saying this would be too much?"  
His eyes fluttered closed as I kissed down his neck and spoke breathily into his ear still stroking his sides "Or how about this?"  
His hands came up to rest on my waist holding me there "Jesus Gwen I swear one day you are going to kill me." I could feel him getting harder beneath me and it felt good.  
Wait, stop. It almost felt _too_ good but I wanted more. Suddenly I was confused and scared. I hadn't done anything like this before. The simple fact that it was Peter made my body go on overdrive, super alert and super responsive not listening to anything my brain had to say. I'm pretty sure Peter wasn't a virgin, because despite that fact he was known as the school science genius, outside of school he was known as the cocky, confident skateboarder with a wickedly cheeky grin, always getting into trouble. Besides even in school now he was getting more and more recognition - his recent friendship with Flash Thompson had considerably upped his social status. I also know for a fact he has done other stuff before as I accidentally walked in on him with a pretty blonde getting _pretty_ hot and heavy about a block from his house.  
Insecurity was eating away at my thought's, I didn't want to be with him if he only wanted one thing. To use me then drop me like an old toy that had lost its shine.  
Somewhere deep down, my heart whispered 'But its Peter, he wouldn't do something like that.'  
All the same I thought firmly, I had to be sure.

* * *

**...Good? Bad? Kind of a cliff hanger sorry about that (insert evil laugh here) :P I just didn't want the story to move _too_ quickly :D So, yeah. If you could click that review button right there? That would be fab :) Love to hear opinions/improvements/how amazing you think I am.. Okay not the last one sorry. I JEST. Thanks for reading guys laterrrs xxx**


End file.
